Talk:Mae Mobley Leefolt - The Help/@comment-99.22.48.131-20150108234831
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 12) "Aibee, I have to go poo-poo." says Mae Mobley. "Go, Baby Girl." Aibileen tells her. Mae Mobley sits on the toilet, waiting for a few seconds and finally goes poop as it splashes in the toilet water. Immediately watery stool sprinkles into the toilet water as she sighs in relief. She sighs, closing her eyes, peacefully. Mae Mobley sniffs the air and coughs. "It stinks!" says Mae Mobley, softly. "No shit!" Aibileen says, furiously. Mae Mobley continues to cough, disgustingly. "Aibee..." Mae Mobley wheezes. She wheezes/coughs and sighs. "It really reeks!" Mae Mobley chokes. She coughs. "Mae Mobley, what are you d---" Elizabeth asks, coming inside the bathroom, then gasps with horror. Mae Mobley's diarrhea had splattered everywhere on the toilet including the bathroom tiles on the wall behind the toilet. Elizabeth shrieks, turning her head away. "I go poo-poo, Mama." Mae Mobley smiles. "Get in your room right now." Elizabeth says, annoyed, scooping her up as diarrhea drips out from her butt. She walks towards Mae Mobley's bedroom. "Set out the dessert forks. Please." Elizabeth tells to Aibileen. "No, give me her." Aibileen says, holding her arms out. Elizabeth stares. "Aibileen, are you fine?" she asks, confused. "I'm fine." replies Aibileen. "Give me, Baby Girl." Aibileen tells her. Elizabeth deeply inhales. "Okay." Elizabeth replies, quietly. "I think she blew it up in her diaper." Aibileen tells her as Aibileen grabs Mae Mobley. She chuckles, happily. "I'll go check." says Aibileen. "Okay." Elizabeth says, smiling, walking away. Aibileen coughs as she can smell the strong stench of diarrhea. She gulps. "Lets go check in your diaper." Aibileen says as Mae Mobley giggles, delightfully. "Okay!" she happily answers. They walk to her bedroom. Mae Mobley lies down on her bed. Aibileen checks her messed up diaper which is covered in diarrhea. Aibileen groans out loud as she stands away from Mae Mobley, who is smiling. "Mae Mobley!" Aibileen gags. She takes a deep breath of the very strong stench, which possibly smells throughout the entire bedroom. Aibileen continues to retch. "Its leaking out of your butt!" Aibileen chokes. "Haha! I didn't wash my hands either!" Mae Mobley smiles. Aibileen retches as she goes to the door. She throws up as Mae Mobley blows it up (only this time, its on her bed). Aibileen coughs and gags. She spits out chunks of barf and continues coughing. She raises her head up and sighs. "Does it really smell that bad, Aibee?" Mae Mobley asks. "What you did?!" Aibileen asks, looking at her, pretending that she doesn't see the diarrhea on Mae Mobley's bed. "That doesn't really make sense, Aibee---" Mae Mobley softly says. "Shut up! You blew it up in your damn diaper!" Aibileen rebukes. "Well, when you put it that way, y..." Mae Mobley begins as Aibileen cuts her off. "Shut up!" Aibileen roars. She breathes heavily, staring at an innocent Mae Mobley. "Come here!" Aibileen yells as the phone rings a few seconds later. Aibileen gasps with shock. "Its the Ballas!" Aibileen says with fright. "Call from---" the woman on the phone says as it rings again, not saying the caller's name. Aibileen screams. The phone stops ringing. She sighs in relief but gasps when turning around, looking at Mae Mobley. "Mae Mobley!" Aibileen says as Mae Mobley gasps, putting the phone on the carpet. "What'd you did?" Aibileen asks as Elizabeth is heard setting the dessert forks out in the dining room. Elizabeth turns on lamps in the living room. "Uh...n---" Mae Mobley says as Aibileen covers her mouth, causing her to scream. She continues screaming. "Aibee!" Mae Mobley muffles. She screams and yells, hoping that Elizabeth would come (but she doesn't). "Shut up!" Aibileen tells her. Mae Mobley continues screaming. "Aibee!" she muffles. She yells for help. "Shut up!" Aibileen screeches. Mae Mobley continues to scream. She is dragged off her bed, screaming. Aibileen turns her over, causing her to shriek. Aibileen grunts as she hits Mae Mobley twice across the face, causing her to scream. "Ai---No! Please, don't hurt me! Please, don't hurt me! No!" Mae Mobley pleads. She squeals and continues sobbing. Aibileen growls, breathing heavily. She pins Mae Mobley onto the floor, causing her to squeal. She shrieks and continues sobbing. Aibileen growls, breathing heavily. She stares at a sobbing Mae Mobley. She keeps staring at her. Aibileen breathes heavily as she keeps Mae Mobley quiet. "Its already done." Aibileen whispers, angrily. Aibileen puts the phone down on the floor as Mae Mobley screams. Aibileen shouts as she cracks Mae Mobley's head against the floor, causing her to grunt. Aibileen grabs Mae Mobley by the back of the head and hits her head against the floor 2 times. Mae Mobley gasps and screams as Aibileen slams her head once more against the bloody-stained floor, finally killing her. Mae Mobley had died by blunt force trauma to the head.